


Progress

by brownriceandadobo



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, teen, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownriceandadobo/pseuds/brownriceandadobo
Summary: What would season 6 look like if Fatou and Kieu My were already dating?
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu, Nora Machwitz & Josh Zimmermann, Nora Machwitz/Josh Zimmermann, Zoë Machwitz/Finn Nguyen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Progress

“20, 30...uhm...35...40, 50…”

*bing*

With a sigh, Fatou quickly got done counting the money and pulled out her phone, seeing that Ava had left her a voice memo.

“Chibi! When are you getting your wonderful head over to us? Your girl is already here! We are waiting!”

While triple checking to make sure she properly closed the store Fatou heard her phone going off again and looked down at the picture Ava sent of the girls baking cookies. But her eyes were immediately set on Kieu My in the corner of the picture, looking both confused and worried at the sight of Nora trying to mix something in a bowl. She chuckled at the sight of her usually put together girlfriend currently covered in flour and had what looked to be some cookie mix stuck to the ends of her hair. Putting on her earbuds, Fatou grabbed her skateboard and made her way to Ava’s house while listening to music. 

Kieu My and Fatou have been seeing each other since Friendsgiving when the skater mustered up the courage to confess her feelings for the other girl. Albeit, in the beginning it was a little rocky. After telling her friends of her new relationship, Ava had revealed her past experiences with the Instas and Fatou was weary of pursuing something deeper with Kieu My knowing that she participated in something that emotionally scarred her best friend so much. Especially after realizing it was clear that Constantine would not be the type to change, let alone apologize, for his past actions since he has gotten into the habit of getting drunk in the middle of the night and texting Nora. And, Fatou knows that Kieu My and the other Instas were more than just friends. They have known each other since childhood and it was understandable why she would be reluctant to cut off ties with Constantine. After Kieu My and Ismail apologized to Ava, Fatou had been in a happy relationship with the Vietnamese girl but there were still moments when she had to cancel dates or leave early because of an emergency with Constantine. And, a part of her admires Kieu My for being so loyal and caring but another part of her also sees how little effort the other boy does in changing his ways. And she can see the toll it’s taking on the others. Even Finn, who usually mirrors her calmness, seems to have built up an aura of anxiousness whenever Constantine is mentioned in any conversation. And Fatou worries that the athlete will never change and wonders if she can handle seeing her friends so emotionally exhausted from the boy’s actions. 

Lost in her thought, she almost passed by the neighbourhood where the apartment building is supposed to be. Realizing she had once again forgotten the address, Fatou pulled out her phone in search for the right directions and after 20 minutes of walking around lost, she managed to find the right door. 

After pressing the bell, Fatou waited a couple seconds and the door opened up to reveal Ava, smiling with her cheeks covered in flour, “Chibi! Come in.”  
Fatou took off her coat and set it on a hook after almost tripping at her girlfriend’s giant black boots that were splayed out on the ground. After receiving a small tour of the place from Ava, the two walk into one of the bedrooms to see Nora and Zoe having a small argument as to who was responsible for the burnt cookies, Mailin lying starfished on the floor, and Kieu My using her phone camera to try and remove the remnants of dried cookie dough stuck to her hair. 

“Sorry I’m late, everyone,” Fatou said with an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright,” teased Zoe, “it was only an hour. And it’s not like your girlfriend was pouting while waiting for you to come or anything.”

“I will throw more flour at you,” Kieu My playfully glared at the blonde girl before stretching her long arms towards Fatou and wiggling her fingers, “Come here.”

Walking into her girlfriend’s arms, Fatou lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and relaxed her body. After tilting her head up to softly press a kiss against the other girl’s lips, she looked around the room and nodded her head towards Ava, “ Really lovely. You are a decoration queen, Ava.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, everything looks new.”

“You’ve only been here a week and I don’t ever want to leave the house again,” added Nora.

“I think you’ll have your hands busy trying to make sure these two don’t burn the house down,” Mailin joked while holding up a very burnt cookie and tossing it towards Zoe and Nora.

“It looks like you guys just got done fighting a cookie monster or something,” Fatou ran tried to softly pick out the cookie dough from her girlfriend’s hair. 

“I blame Zoe and Nora. Ava and I were doing really well before those two started bickering again. And Mailin was too busy eating everything,” Kieu My looked down at her girlfriend, eyebrows scrunched in determination as she was trying her best to fix the mess in front of her.

“At least I wasn’t the one who started throwing flour. I was behaving in my corner with my bowl of cookie dough,” defended Mailin, “Zoe was the one who started throwing flour like she was Oprah giving out free items.”

“I threw the flour because I couldn’t take Kieu My whining over what time Fatou was coming.”  
“As if we never had to sit there and listen to you pout about Finn,” Nora pointed out.

“Please. You and your sister are the same. When Josh doesn’t reply to your texts after 2 minutes you fall into a mood,” teased Ava. 

While the other girls bickered back and forth, Fatou grabbed Kieu My’s hands and led her to the bathroom sink, “So, you were pouting huh?”, she poked the other girl’s ribs jokingly.

“Oh shush. What took you so long anyway? Work dragged on longer than usual?”

“Yeah, it just takes me a while to count the money and I kinda got lost on the way here. I got the directions mixed up.” 

“Well, at least you’re here now. You balance out the crackhead energy going on out there,” softly holding her girlfriend’s chin and guiding her to look up, Kieu My kissed Fatou with a smile on her face. 

“YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING IN MY BATHROOM!” a voice yelled from the bedroom. 

The two separated with Kieu My sighing and Fatou laughing at the other girl’s annoyance, “Come on, let’s go back. We’ll have plenty of time to talk when you walk me home later.”

“ARE YOU TWO FUCKING? I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT FINN AND ZOE PROBABLY DID THAT IN THERE ALREADY!”

“SHUT UP, NORA!”


End file.
